izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome To Wikia! Chapter 1
Chapter 1: The Empty Space "Had she stayed in the village of P&F Fanon Wiki, the world would've crumbled apart." " Hello, dear reader. My name Meme911, and I am the God Of Laughter. I know it may sound strange, but, this story I will read to you... is all true." "Everything, everyone, whatever. They were all true." "Not one time had such a young user been able to create such a home. This girl was very... hyper." "Her life circled around her friends and family. Nothing could break that bond. Nothing." " Except for... HIM." "Before we do anything, let us go back to the time... The Time Of Creation!" _______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Thanks, Hyper! You sure helped us in that fanfiction!" That voice belonged to Phineas Flynn, main character of the TV series, Phineas and Ferb. " It was nothing, Phineas! Besides, I'm always ready to help out!," said Hyper. Her words were infact true. No matter who, Hyper Hearticus was ready to help anyone. "Well, we couldn't have done it without ya, Hyper! Same time tomorrow?," asked Phineas. "Same time tomorrow.," answered Hyper. And with that, the two walked off in their seperate ways. Later, at home, Hyper picked up some wood and helped edit her house. Her family said it needed a makeover, so she wanted to help. She was about to nail a wooden board in, when... " Hey, Hearticus." That voice belonged to Hyper's best friend, RBH. RBH, ( aka Really Big Hat.) of course, wore a huge rainbow top hat with a BMO gaming system in it. She, like Hyper, was extremly hyper, and always had a nack for suprises and adventure. " RBH, I gotta help fix the house. Mom said so.," replied Hyper. " Rules are no fun! C'mon, I wanna show you something, Hearticus!," said RBH. She also wouldn't have no for an answer. " RBH, I'm tired! Phineas wanted me to finish the fanfiction I was writing, and I have to work on my house!," Hyper replied. And with that, RBH's hand snapped a plank of wood in half. " Uh... BMO Chop?," shrugged RBH. Hyper gave her the look of disappointment. " C'mon, it's really cool! PLEEEEEEEEEASE?," said RBH. " Do I have to break out into song?," replied Hyper. "OH, GOD NO!," yelled RBH. However, RBH grabbed Hyper's arm and ran near the exit of the P&F Fanon Wiki. As they ran, Hyper could make out Wiki City Hub, the hub of every wiki. And there, at the very far back,... Wikipedia. Tough-looking guards guarded the outside of Wikipedia. The heart of all Wiki's was not to be disturbed by anyone. Only Mayor Cre8 was allowed in there. But that wasn't what RBH was looking at. Right across from P&F Fanon Wiki was an... Empty door? " So? It's empty! What's so important about it?," Hyper asked. Hyper also had a nack for questions, and she wanted her friends to answer. " Well, it's empty, SOMEONE I know is very creative, it'd be fun...," said RBH. Hyper immediantly realized it was HER. " No, I can't, RBH. Even thought I'm creative, I'm not THAT creative.," replied Hyper. "Well, you think about it. You might just change your mind...," said RBH, as she randomly skipped back to the KND Fan Molecule. Hyper DID think about it that night. She noticed RBH's shirt had a green dog-thing with a zipper on it. She remembered that thing was GIR from Invader Zim. Meanwhile, when everyone was asleep... The shadow covered figure went near the empty door. His red eyes glimmered as he looked at the shiny glass rim of the door. " Such beauty cannot just be taken from me. My empire will be complete.," the figure said softly. He then took off his hood. His face... was hideous. All it was different colored pixels with two red eyes and a red mouth. His name... was Glitch. " Such luck, for this is one of the only doors that are left. It is mine.," said Glitch. " I must find a way in!," he yelled. Suddenly, 2 small creatures came out of the shadows. These were Slap and Slop, twins of the Star-Pids. "Hey, Slop!," yelled Slap. Slop looked at Slap, only to be slapped hard on the face. The twins broke into high-pitched laughter. " Well, how about this?," yelled Slop. He then procedded to throw a ball of mud at Slap's face. They broke out into laughter again. "Enough! Do you wanna wake up the Wiki High Command or something?!?," yelled Glitch. The two twins stared at him, then each other, then started laughing. Suddenly, a voice from the alley next to the one the Twins were in spoke. " Who are you?," asked the girl that came out of the alley. The girl was in a teenage age, and had grey skin, orange and yellow horns, and mostly wore black. This was DSM. "My girl, you have no business residing here. Now go.," said Glitch. The twins waved at DSM, and then laughed each-other. "Glitch, I was being sarcastic. Now, stop this before you meet my axe.," replied DSM. This shut the Star-Pid Twins up. " You know I can't do that, daughter. I've been waiting for this moment, and even you don't have the guts to stop me.," said Glitch. "You betrayed her, Dad. I thought better of you. Remember Mom?," said DSM. This set Glitch off. Glitch suddenly shot a red and purple blast of energy at DSM, his eyes filled with hatred. "NO. ONE. MENTIONS. SARAH.," yelled Glitch. The Twins thought it'd be a good to time to stop laughing and run. Suddenly, a alarm went off in six houses, and out came millions of soldiers, also known as the Wiki High Command. " Gerald Stone Maiden, we command you to go home, or be terminated.," said the leader, General Beneral. " It's GLITCH! And I'm not going anywhere, not without some fireworks!," yelled Glitch. Suddenly, the entrance to the Rarewiki exploded, leaving the exit blocked. " Dad, stop! Can't you see that what you plan will end all of us? Including YOU?!!?," yelled DSM from the alley. Some soldiers from WHC blocked her, so that way, she couldn't get hurt. The battle seemed to last for ages until Glitch took off his robe. Suddenly, glitches and sparks sucked almost all the soldiers into the ground, never to be seen again. Putting his robe back on, Glitch strutted toward the soldiers guarding DSM. He procedded to say: " Hyper can't take my land." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Word spread quickly about the mysterious attack last night in the plaza. Almost every Wiki heard about it. Hyper got out of bed and ran to the Plaza with Phineas and RBH. Sure enough, Conker the Squirrel from Rarewiki was talking to a WHC Officer about the sudden attacks on his wiki and how his friend, Banjo, was hurt inside. More coming soon! Category:Stories Category:Meme911's pages Category:Pre planned fanfic Category:Meme911's stories Category:Meme911